


Rememberance

by BabyDeer2298



Series: Remember the Rogues [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9090301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDeer2298/pseuds/BabyDeer2298
Summary: It has been twenty years since the battles of Scarif and Yavin and the destruction of the peaceful world of Alderaan at the hands of Grand Moff Tarkin and the Death Star. Since then, the Empire has fallen, with the New Republic rising to take its place; the shadow of chaos is rising in the Senate between the Populists and the Centrists.However, far from the turmoil in the Senate, the survivors of the First Death Star's terrible attack have since settled a new world and are holding a remembrance ceremony for those lost.





	

Before the Empire, being Alderannian came with great honour; hailing from a planet with the culture, philosophy and sheer beauty that Alderaan had was a privilege that possibly billions had shared with the rest of the galaxy. After the Empire, and the completion of their terrifying super weapon The Death Star, Alderaan was left a lifeless husk of it’s former self; and the term “husk” was being generous. Scarif, former vacation hot spot turned secret Imperial facility, had been turned into a husk by the Death Star prior to Alderann’s transformation from lush, beautiful world to cold, lifeless asteroid belt. If the galaxy needed a reminder of why the Galactic Civil War was fought, Scarif and Alderaan were horrific examples.  
At least Julnat Winlov thought so. As an Alderaanian who was born a decade or so before Alderaan’s destruction, Julnat was one of the lucky few thousand people to have been off world when the Death Star arrived in system; he and his parents had been visiting Corellia when the news came out about the planet’s destruction. Once tears had been shed and his parents taken into Imperial custody, Julnat fled and sought out any surviving Alderannian’s. Once he found other survivors, there was debate on what to do. Some lost hope; with only a few thousand Alderaanians left alive, there was little hope that their people could came back from such a loss, and even if they could, where would they go? Others believed they should take a lesson from the Rebellion or the Partisans and strike back against the Empire; but violence was never really an Alderaanian’s first plan, in fact it was probably their last resort.  
Finally, the decision was made, with the help and support of former Princess and war hero Leia Organa, to find a new world in which Alderaan could be reborn. Original plans were to use the wreckage of the Death Star to construct a space station for the New Alderaan. These were turned down due to many seeing such a project as too cruel to reflect Alderaan; “Only someone as twisted as Palpatine would commit themselves to something as evil as that” was heard from some at the time. Instead, the remains of the Empire’s weapon of terror were used to construct the colony that had sprawled out to become New Alderaan. When the war ended, the New Republic put a great deal of funds into the project; the Muun’s provided a vast amount of funds with a surprising lack of an interest rate (probably due to the efforts of Senator Organa and Chancellor Mothma).  
Now, on the twentieth anniversary of the destruction of Alderaan, a new monument was being erected to honour the sacrifices of the Alderannians and non-Alderaanians alike who had given their lives in the year 0BBY/ABY. Previous anniversaries had put up their own monuments to the dead; on the fifth, a statue of three individuals (the King of Alderaan that helped found the Old Republic, the Queen of Alderaan during the Mandalorian Wars, and, of course, Bail Organa, the King of Alderaan when his people faced it’s biggest threat) holding up a floating orb as if by the Force (in reality it was held up by ani-grav generators installed into the arms of the three figures); the orb was designed to capture all the features of Alderaan and was meant to signify the three greatest leaders during the three most defining moments in Alderaan’s history; the tenth: a statue of the Organa Royal Family that was meant to show the galaxy of the people who were not afraid to stand up for justice and democracy at a time in which tyranny and dictatorship were in large supply. Unfortunately, troubles with veterans affairs in the New Republic, and Leia Organa’s involvement with the issue, had caused the erection of a new statue on the fifteenth anniversary to be held back until this one.  
The honour of unveiling the new statue was given to Julnat; despite Senator Organa being here, currently giving a speech about the values and virtues of being Alderaanian. It was a great speech, but the nervousness of giving his own speech was forcing Julnat to ignore the words being spoken to read through his lines once again as worries raced around in his mind; would the people assembled like the speech? What about the statue? Would the people assembled here understand why this particular statue was being put up? Before the questions had an answer, his time came.  
“Ladies and gentlemen,” Leia said, folding her hands over her chest. “It is my great honour to introduce you all to the lead historian of the New Alderannian Institute for Galactic Affairs, and the Galactic History Museum; Julnat Winlov!”  
The crowd cheered and Julnat stepped out from the sidelines to shake hands with Leia and share pleasantries before standing in front of the veiled statue and the crowd. Turning fully to the crowd, Julnat wet his lips and cleared his throat.  
“Ladies and gentlemen from New Alderaan and beyond, I thank you for joining us on the anniversary of such a tragic moment in history. As you all know, it has been twenty years since Alderaan’s demise; twenty years since a tyrant from Eriadu used a weapon built on the principles of terror and evil to rip from the galaxy one of the founding members of both the Old and New Republics.  
“But this year, it was decided by the New Alderaanian government, and the Galactic Remembrance Association, that the monument erected here be of the men and women who fought to steal the plans to the Death Star from the clutches of the Empire during the Battle of Scarif; the same plans that allowed for the Death Star to be destroyed just mere days after our dear world’s destruction.”  
With that, Julnat pulled on a cord and the sheet fell off of the bronze statue of six figures in various poses; each of them heroes of the Battle of Scarif who did not return. In the middle, two of the figures (painstaking recreations of Captain Cassian Andor and Sergeant Jyn Erso) stood holding out to the viewer a recreation of the data card that held the Death Star Plans; the passing of hope and freedom from one generation to the next. To the left of them (on Cassian’s right) was the former Imperial cargo pilot who worked with scientist Galen Erso to get the word out to the Rebellion about the Death Star; despite the smoothed back hair, the man still looked completely shaken up from his experiences with Saw Gerrera and his Partisans; but no matter his appearance, the name Bodhi Rook was now immortalized in history and bronze. Beside Jyn were two men whose names were unfortunately lost to history; one was a larger man in a baggy and minimally armored outfit and a large repeating blaster while the other was much smaller and wore barely any armour. Instead, he wore simple robes and carried a staff of some sort; many would also note that the design of his eyes suggested that he had been blind in life. Behind them all was a tall, insanely skinny KX-series Security Droid reprogrammed by Cassian prior to Scarif; it’s arms were held out almost to put focus onto the other figures in front of it (the Imperial insignia on the shoulders of the droid were replaced with the Rebellion starbird that was now used by the New Republic for it’s own imagery). Together, the six figures made up a portion of the Rebel Alliance unit known as “Rogue One”.  
“Were it not for the efforts of Rogue One,” Julnat said, taking a moment to admire the staue before turning back to the crowd with tears welling in his eyes. “Then the Alliance victory at the Battle of Yavin would have been impossible. Hell, it was because of the sacrifice of Rogue One that allowed the Rebel Alliance to come together and fight at Scarif; to keep pushing on no matter the odds in the hopes that victory would come. Now, twenty years after these heroes gave their lives on the sands of Scarif, we celebrate their victory in a new, beautiful Republic forged by the hope and freedom given to us by their deaths.  
“So, today, we raise our glasses in a toast to these fallen men, women, and droid, and remember the hope for a better tomorrow that helped us get to where we are.”  
The crowd let out a small applaud before someone raised their glass high into the air and shouted out the cheers.  
“For Andor!”  
“For Erso!”  
“For Rook!”  
“For the Rogues!”


End file.
